I'll Wait For You
by FortunesRevolver
Summary: Song fic YurixFlynn All I can say is that it's based off "I'll Wait For You" by Joe Nicholes how do you spell that mans name? Better then it sounds! Please R AND R


**IronyxOfxFate:** HAHAHAHA!! YES YES YES!! A TALES OF VESPERIA SECTION!! I sent in an e-mail requesting it, and I have no idea if I have anything to do with it being created, but I don't care!! THERE IS A VESPERIA SECTION!!

**Judas:** I'm getting this strange vibes that you're feeling happy...

**IronyxOfxFate: **Shut up, don't ruin this for me. I'm on cloud-effing-nine, okay? I can finally post all my YurixFlynn fanfiction somewhere and see stuff other people have written. So yeah, I'm happy. I'm beyond happy. I'm high off life happy.

**Judas:** I couldn't tell...

**IronyxOfxFate:** You know what? Screw you Judasaur. Take your dino-mask weaking mask arse somewhere else. No one can get me down!

**Judas: **Except the school rules. All your files are at home, you're at school, and the only other place you've posted your stories is livejournal, which you can't access.

**IronyxOfxFate:** What did I just say about ruining my happy? -pulls out flan and throw it out the door- FETCH!

**Judas: **...I hate you... -runs off to retrieve the flan-

**IronyxOfxFate:** Right, I don't own the rights to ToV, I just own a super special awesome copy of the Limited Edition version of the game, and this crazed obsession I have with YurixFlynn. Because it's the cutest "Tales..." couple since Stahn and Lion... which is still my favorite, but I don't care. I'm going to go post happy with YurixFlynn stuff.

Oh, right, I don't own "I'll Wait For You" either. Joe Nickums (haha Nickums... not the real name) sang it.

ENJOY!

* * *

Yuri swore under his breath as he stared through the glass window of Torim Harbor, watching as snow came down in heavy sheets outside. Turning away from the blizzard outside, he walked over to the receptionist who was bent over a fireplace in the corner, heating a kettle of water. Hearing the padding of his boots against the tile floor, the women looked up, smiling kindly as she held up a hand, silently telling him to wait a moment. Gesturing to her desk, she pushed him toward it gently before disappearing through a door near the fireplace, taking the kettle with her.

Letting out a soft sigh of annoyance, he made his way over to the counter, crossing his arms as he leaned against the oak wood surface, staring dully at the various fliers piled up on a table behind it. Flashy pictures of people having fun in sunny locations, the bright smiles of children, and couples wrapped up in each others arms looking upon various romantic scenes stared back at him…and it depressed him. _I wonder how he's doing…_ Yuri thought, sadness flickering across his coal eyes. _I was supposed to be back a few hours ago, he's probably worried sick. Hopefully he won't send out the Imperial Knights to find me again this time…_

"Can I help you, Sir?" Yuri jerked away from his thoughts as the smooth voice of the receptionist called out to him. Blinking several times as he thoughts tried to catch up with that was going on, he leaned back, placing a hand on his hip as he nodded.

"Yeah, you could say that. When is the next ship leaving port?" The woman blinked at his question, tilting her head to the side, a confused look falling on her face.

"Ship, Sir?" she repeated, as if not sure she'd heard him clearly.

"_Yes_," Yuri repeated, beginning to sound annoyed. "Ship. When is the next ship leaving for Nor Harbor?"

"Oh I'm afraid it won't be leaving until late tomorrow at best." Yuri was silent as he stared at the inn clerk, giving her a look that clearly said, _'You're joking, right?'_ "Just look outside, Sir," the receptionist tried to reason. "In this blizzard it's far to dangerous to be taking a ship out. You can barely see where you're just _walking_. How on earth do you expect a ship to be able to make it?"

_The snow in Montana was three feet high  
The lady at the counter said: There ain't no flights_

"…Yeah. I suppose you're right," Yuri muttered, tearing his gaze from the women \ to glare at the fireplace she'd been working at earlier. "Look, it's Christmas Eve. I was supposed to be home this morning, but I was visiting a friend. Is there anyway, just _anything_, some way for me to get… even a rowboat? I'll get myself there if I have to, but I need to get back to the Capital."

"Capital, Sir?"

"Zaphias," Yuri muttered absently, vaguely thinking that she'd never heard of the place before. "The Capital, Zaph-"

"I know," the women \ cut him off. "You must be Yuri Lowell. I was asked to look out for you in case you got caught in the storm."

"Huh?" Yuri looked up as the woman reached under her desk and pulled out a small, portable aer-phone.

"I was asked to-"

"No way… The knights aren't _seriously_ sending out warrants for me on _Christmas_ are they?!"

"Warrants? Have you done something wrong? I don't know anything about that, but a few days ago a young knight by the name of Flynn left this here and said to give it to you should you ever get caught here. I must say, he's a very wise young man; it's almost like he _knew_ the weather was coming."

Yuri stared blankly at the small device in the woman's hands. Slowly he extended a hand towards it, and it was placed in his palm. A small smile crawled across his face as he turned the device on, pushing several buttons on it to send a call through. A gentle ringing tone emitted from the device as he took a seat in one of the lobby's soft chairs and he waited for an answer.

_"Flynn Scifo's room, this is his secretary. The Commandant is busy at the moment, can I take a message?" _Yuri couldn't help but chuckle at the stiff voice on the other end of the line. A passing thought about why the girl was in Flynn's room drifted across his mind, but the thought was quickly pushed aside as he spoke up.

"Sodia."

_"Yuri? Yuri Lowell?"_

"That's what it says on the wanted posters. What are you doing in Flynn's room?"

_"He asked me to watch the phone while he did something, he was expecting a call."_

"Well, he just got one, didn't he? What was with that answer anyway? Since when are you his secretary? Have you been demoted from his right hand lady?"

_"I-I didn't know who was calling! He just said that it was important! Where are you anyway? You were supposed to have arrived this morning. I waited in the port for three hours for you but you never showed up! The Commandant has been in a rush all week because he wanted to get everything done so he could spend all of tomorrow- Ah, hold on, he's just walked in the room – Captain! …What? No, no one has come in… No, nothing was dropped off either… Oh, you've finished?"_ Yuri rolled his eyes and leaned back against the chair, so that his head was hanging upside down over the back. He stared at the flipped appearance of the room, blinking as blood slowly began rushing to his head due to the angle he was sitting at.

_"—Oh, yes the phone, I'm sorry Captain. It's Yuri. Is he the-Waaaah!"_ Yuri jerked upright again from Sodia's started cry. He opened his mouth to call out to the other to see if something had happened, but before he could get a single sound out, another voice filled his ears, eager and hopeful. A wide smile spread across Yuri's face as he listened.

_And so he called her on the telephone  
He said: I'll rent a car and I'll drive home_

_"Yuri?"_

"Flynn."

_"Yuri! You're all right! You made it to the Harbor. I was worried, your mage friend, Ms. Mordio, stopped by. She said the aer in the area was acting up and that we should be expecting nasty storms for the next few days. I'm glad you're okay… The weather shouldn't have reached the port towns yet, so when will you be home?"_

"…" Yuri sighed softly, unable to answer the question. He wanted nothing more then to say 'I'll be there in a few hours! I'm about to jump on a ship!' He thought of lying, but he knew Flynn would be able to tell the moment the words left his mouth.

_"Yuri?"_

Silence.

_"…They're not letting any ships leave, are they?"_

"Heh, you're as sharp as ever, Flynn. They said that the next ship probably wouldn't leave until late tomorrow."

_"I see… What are you going to do then? I'm sure if I worked through tomorrow I'd be able to get the day after off. We can-"_

"Don't bother."

_"But…Yuri… I wanted-"_

"I'll be home before midnight."

_"What? Yuri! You're not really going to-!"_

"I'll walk home if that's what it takes. Don't worry, I'll see you soon."

_"Yuri that's insane! You can't walk all the way here! How will you get across the ocean?"_

"I'll rent a single person boat."

_"No! I won't allow it! Yuri you can't! It's dangerous!"_

"Since when have I _ever_ paid attention to what was the 'smart' or 'safe' thing to do?"

_"…"_ A soft chuckle came from the other end of the line, followed by a sigh. _"I'll never quite fully understand how you make yourself do things like this, Yuri."_

"Sometimes I don't even understand my own actions, Flynn. I guess I just miss you too much."

_"…I'll be in your room in the lower quarter, just like I did last time, with all your friends. Granted, we waiting in the inn's lobby that time, but still-"  
_"Breaking and entering when I'm not home? Commandant, I'm surprised! I didn't think you could do such a thing!"

_And she said: I'll wait for you  
Like I did last year  
At Christmas time with your family here  
And your truck broke down out in San Antone  
And the gifts stayed wrapped until you got home_

_"Yuri?"_

"Yes, Flynn?"

_"Shut up."_

"Haha, aw, I'm hurt! Don't you miss my voice? Maybe I'll just-"

_"I'll wait for you."_ Yuri blinked, pulling the phone away from his ear a moment to stare at it, before placing it against his ear again.

"Flynn..."

_"I'm headed out now. I'll be in your room. No matter how long it takes, I'll wait for you."_

"Yeah… See you soon." Yuri started to pull the phone away form his ear again, but paused as one last lingering line came out.

_"I love you…"_

"…Heh… I love you too, Flynn. See you soon." The phone clicked as Yuri shut it. Jumping to his feet, he ran back over to the desk, tossing the phone at the surprised receptionist.

"Thanks for the phone lady, I've gotta run. Someone is waiting for me."

"Wh-what? Sir! That's insane! I really think-"

"Merry Christmas!" was the last thing she heard shouted at her, before the door slammed shut.

_  
Oh, this ain't nothin' new  
Sweetheart, I'll wait for you_

* * *

"D-damn, it's cold…" Yuri muttered, rubbing his arms as he slowly made his way down the ramp that lead into the lower quarter. A quick glance around the area told him that everyone was already asleep. "I can't blame them," he muttered softly to himself. "It's almost midnight…" _I wonder if he's still there…_

It only took a few moments for him to reach the stairs that led up to his room. Sprinting up them quickly, he dug through his pockets, cursing as his frozen fingers stumbled over trying to find the key in his pocket. Sighing in defeat, he reached up to knock on the door, hoping Repede might somehow be able to open the door for him (as he had done it a few times prior) but before he could even touch the door, the wooden barrier was thrown open and he was jerked into a warm embrace that was only too welcome against the cold winter air.

"Flynn…" The arms around him tightened and he was pulled inside, as worried eyes scanned him for any signs of frostbite or injury. "Flynn, I'm alright, calm down…" His words fell on deaf ears as Flynn's sapphire eyes continued to examine him carefully for several minutes longer, before he sighed in relief, flashing Yuri a warm smile.

"Welcome home…" He muttered softly, as he leaned in to give him a 'proper welcome'.

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding me…"

"I'm sorry sir, all the carriages but this are rented out," a women behind a desk gave Yuri a sympathetic look as her dark eyes scanned over the paper in front of her again. "I've checked three times sir. I'm sorry, there's nothing left for today. I'm sure if you wait until tomorrow I can get you something first thing in the morning; of course the inn would be free of charge for all the trouble-"

"No, forget it…" Yuri muttered, turning away. "Have a nice day…" Walking away from the desk, he quickly slipped out of the newly built transport center in Halure. "Great… just great. The place just opened a week ago, how can it already be booked completely?" Growling in annoyance, Yuri jammed a hand into his pocket and pulled out the small aer-tech phone he'd gotten a few years previously for Christmas.

Sighing softly, he quickly dialed in a number and placed the receiver to his ear, listening to the soft dial tone.

_"…H…hello?"_

"Flynn…" Yuri muttered softly, feeling his heart plummet at how tired the voice on the other end sounded.

_"Yuri!"_ Flynn's voice cried happily though the phone, gaining some of its vigor.

_  
Now he's on his cell phone in a Coupe Deville  
Talkin' to the one he loves and always will  
His heart is breakin' 'cause she's there alone  
Her heart is achin' 'cause she wants him home_

"Flynn, how are you?"

_"I've been better, but I'm doing alright."_

"Anything new?" Silence was his only answer, and dread began to well up from the bottom of his chest.

_"…No, nothing. They haven't found anything. Where are you?"_

"I'm in Halure."

_"T-that far?"_

"Yeah, I'm sorry Flynn… I missed the first boat and had to take the one after it. By the time I got here, all the carriages were already rented out so I can't get there as fast as I'd like to."

_"I see…"_

"You don't have to worry Flynn, I'll get there. I swear on my life I'll get there."

_"I know you will Yuri… You never make a promise you can't keep."_ A voice was heard in the background on the far end of the line, and Yuri raised an eyebrow slowly in question, straining his ears to figure out who it was. As if able to see the look on Yuri's face, Flynn chuckled softly and spoke up again in a reassuring voice.

_"It's just Sodia, Witcher and Lady Estellise, they came in to see me this morning. They've brought lunch."_

"Oh? Are they you're new favorite lunch dates now? I'm hurt, Flynn! Leaving me for them."

_"Yuri…"_ Yuri winced at the undertones of guilt from his blond love, quickly speaking up again to show that he was only joking.

"It's _fine_. So, what are you having?"

_"Having?"_

"For _lunch_, Flynn. What are you eating?"

_"Oh, nothing big. They brought a sandwich, I believe it's ham, turkey, lettuce, tomato and mayonnaise…Ah, and a fruit salad."_

"Sounds good."

_"Yes, I suppose so…"_ Silence fell between them, before Flynn spoke up again, _ "Yuri? When will you get here?"_

"Soon, I promise. I'll find another way."

_"Deidon Hold will be closing soon__. It's__ Sunday so they close around noon__.__ How will you cross the border?"_

"I'll go through the Quoi Woods."

_"What? Are you crazy? Yuri it'll get dark by the time you arrive. It's dangerous!"_

"Flynn, you know all the crazy stuff I've gotten myself into. I've faced my maker at least a hundred times and you're worried about a few trees? Where's the faith hm?"

_"…"_ Flynn sighed softly, muttering a quick agreement. _"Right…heh…"_

"What's so funny?"

_"Nothing really. Don't worry about pushing yourself to get here, __okay__? I'll wait for you to get here… This just reminds me of something… Do you remember when we decided to adopt Daisuke?"_

Yuri laughed at Flynn's works, slowly walking towards a bench near the exit of the city, taking a seat before he answered.

"How could I forget? I got an earful from you when I arrived at the adoption center."

_"They were about to close, Yuri! The wom__a__n _ _there was so frustrated with you…"_

"Yes, but you kept her calm for me."

_She says: I'll wait for you like in '68__  
When our child was due, but I said, he'll have to wait  
Until his dad gets here and stands by my side  
Remember, Dear, our son's first cry_

_"I'm surprised I was able to,"_ Flynn muttered in an annoyed tone, _"She was so fed up with waiting. It was an hour past closing, we almost weren't able to do it. She was just a baby and shouldn't have been up as late as she was."_

"You were the one who couldn't put her down…"

_"You held her the entire way home, you've no right to tell me I held her too much."_

"I think it's safe to say that we both have spoiled her."

_"Far too much…"_ The two of them shared a soft laugh as they continued to talk about the events shortly after they had arrived home from finishing the adoption.

"Hey, Flynn."

_"Yes, Yuri?"_

"I'm going to head out now, I'll be there soon. Give everyone my regards."

_"Of course…I'll be waiting."_

_  
Oh, this ain't nothin' new  
Sweetheart, I'll wait for you  
_

Putting the phone away, Yuri stood up, running over to the general store where he quickly bought several Apple Gels in case of an emergency, before rushing out of the city. As Flynn had warned, it was dark by the time he reached the forest. Ignoring the ominous feeling the trees were giving off, he quickly made his way inside, following the dark forest path to the other side.

* * *

It was almost ten in the evening when he finally reached the other end and he was starving. He hadn't eaten since six in the evening the day before, but he didn't care. He couldn't spare the extra time to stop to cook himself something. He'd just eat when he got to Zaphias…after seeing Flynn.

"Flynn… I'm coming. Please, just await a little longer…" He muttered to himself softly as he started down the dirt road in front of him at a sprint, determined to get to Zaphias as fast as possible.

* * *

_  
He didn't stop all day to eat a bite  
And he finally got there around midnight_

"Damn it!" Yuri shouted as he ran up to the front doors of the hospital, glancing at a clock on the wall. "It took longer then it should have! If only that group of monsters hadn't…damn it!" Skidding to a halt near the front desk, ignoring the disapproving look he was getting for his language as he quickly gave the woman Flynn's name.

The woman pursed her lips as her green eyes scanned a screen in front of her. She told Yuri that Flynn's room was the same as it had been the last time he came, and the time before that. He hadn't been moved. This proved at least a little comfort to Yuri as he turned again and ran down the hall, ignoring the calls of annoyance he got from the other members of the staff.

Pausing at the elevator, he danced around on the balls of his feet as he jabbed his fingers against the button to call the moving box down to his floor. Swearing loudly again, his eyes darted around the hallway and fell on a staircase on the other side. Glancing once more at the meter above the elevator, which told him it was on the eighth floor and he threw himself across the hallway and into the stairwell. Sprinting up the stairs three at a time, he burst back out of the stairway on the ninth floor, nearly taking out a nurse as he did so.

Muttering a quick sorry, he took off down the hall once more, counting the rooms as he did so. When he finally arrived at Flynn's room, he glanced around the hallway, expecting to see other visitors waiting outside, since only three were allowed at a time, and the last few times he had come there were several people waiting in the hall to see Flynn as well.

Before he could give the idea much thought, Flynn's door opened and a doctor stepped out, rubbing his forehead gravely.

"H-hey!" Yuri gasped out of breath as the effects of running for so long finally caught up with him. "You…Doctor, how is he? How's Flynn?" The doctor turned to look at him, his eyes softening as he stepped towards Yuri, reaching out a hand to touch his shoulder.

"Yuri Lowell?"

Yuri nodded, not liking the tone the doctor was using.

"I see… He said you'd come, I need you to listen to me carefully…"

_  
The doctor said, she's in a better place  
She said to give this you this note just in case_

Yuri's eyes widened in horror as the doctor explain to him all that had happened while he was rushing to his current location. Somewhere in the middle of the explanation, Yuri's ears had stopped working and he fell to his knees, his vision blurring. He vaguely registered the nurse that he had almost hit with the stairwell door earlier rush over and kneel down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Mr. Lowell," the Doctor spoke softly, crouching down as well, "He asked me to give you this, should something happen." A sheet of folded paper was held out, and Yuri took it, unfolding it with shaking hands, quickly scanning it's contents, which he recognized to be Flynn's neat script-like writing. By the time he had finished, his vision had blurred again and tears streamed down his cheeks as he let out of low wail of agony.

Sometime between him falling, and the doctor handing him the note, Estelle had appeared at his side, and he threw himself into her waiting arms as for the first time in many, many years, he sobbed openly into a friend's shoulder, unable to hold back the pain that was swirling inside of him.

* * *

"I don't believe this is a wise idea…" a man in a white coat muttered softly to a shorter man in a similar coat next to him. Both stood a in the middle of a cemetery, a distance away from a large, elegant looking gravestone with the statue of a man with short hair wearing a Commandant's armor, smiling brightly with an arm wrapped around the shoulder of another man with long hair, a dog curled up at their feet.

"It was his last request. He asked me of it the moment he got into the hospital. 'Should my time come, I'd like to spend my last moments with him.' It's the least we can do for him…"

"But having him out here in this cold weather! There is still a chance we can-"

"No…" the shorter man shook his head, sighing softly. "This is what he wants. He said that if it got to the point where he should be without much hope, he wanted to let go. He doesn't want to cling to life anymore. He's had a long one, filled with so much grief… All we can do is submit to his final request and make his last moments happy."

"…Yes…you're right…" The taller man turned his gaze to meet the same thing his partner was looking at.

Sitting against the elegant gravestone with the amazing statute, was a man with long, graying-raven hair. His eyes were shut and his face was turned in the direction of the man in the statue with short hair. His cheeks glistened as silent drops of water slowly fell down them, but despite the tears of sadness, a soft smile was on the man's face. He opened his dark eyes, gazing at the stone face smiling out at the world in front of him, and sighed softly, shaking his head slowly.

"Guess my time is almost up… You're always waiting for me, no matter how long it takes me to reach you," he sighed again. "I'm sorry for making you wait so long this time, but I promise, you won't be waiting for my anymore after this…"

Snow slowly began to fall as the raven shut his eyes for the last time, _Flynn, You don't have to wait anymore… I'm coming home, _was the last through that went through Yuri's mind, as his body went limp, his hand still clutched tightly around a sheet of paper, worn out form being folded and unfolded, tear stains splotching the words on the page that had been read so many times over.

_And it said,_

_I'll wait for you at Heaven's gate  
Oh, I don't care how long it takes  
And I'll tell Saint Pete I can't come in  
Without my love and my best friend  
Oh, this ain't nothin' new  
Sweetheart, I'll wait for you  
P.S. I love you, too  
Sweetheart, I'll wait for you_


End file.
